Warming Up My Heart
by BlossomHills
Summary: Special Chapter/One Shot that will be Pre-Sequel of my story New Life, Same Love. Don't need to read this to understand what will be in main story but its short story written for fun!


**AN: Hello people, this is a SPECIAL chapter/one shot that is also a pre-sequel to my other story New Life, Same Love. You don't need to read this before beginning to read the rest of Warming Up My Heart meaning that it will not follow.**

** This first one is for Valentine's day since it is coming in two days. Enjoy! (By the way, since they were teenagers in this chapter/one shot, it will be childish)**

**Upload: Thursday February 12, 2015.**

* * *

**Warming Up My Heart**

Pre-Sequel to New Life, Same Love

* * *

Special Chapter: Valentine's Day.

February 1st.

Syaoran POV

'Sakura is turning 13 years old in one month. What should I get her?' I thought. I was going to ask her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji as I saw her coming.

"Good morning, Li-kun." She said, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Daidouji-chan." I said, blushing at what I was going to ask her.

"Oi? Are you feeling well, Li-kun? Your face is all red now." She asked, worried.

"Ye-yeah. Daidouji-chan?" I began. She looked at me, waiting for me to add something. I was going to ask her but suddenly, an auburn haired girl ran towards us.

"I made it!" she shouted as the bell rang. "Just in time!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, glad to see her best friend.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-chan." I blushed.

"Good morning to you guys!" she said as she sat at her desk.

* * *

February 13th

Its been a while since I wanted to ask Daidouji to help me by giving me gift ideas but I always got interrupted.

Yesterday, I ask her to come to school earlier so we could discuss about my problem and she glady accept without knowing why I needed help for.

I was thankful for having her as a friend. Plus, she didn't ask me why.

I was walking towards our class when I noticed that all the walls were decorated with pink and red hearts. There were also romantic quotes written on the board.

"Hello, Li-kun." A feminine voice behind me said.

"Good morning, Daidouji-chan. Thanks for helping me." I replied.

"What's the matter?" she smiled at me.

"Its about Sa- Kinomoto-Chan. I hum. Don't know." I started, pathetic.

"What to give her for Valentine's Day!?" she asked.

"Valentine's Day?" I repeated.

"That's what I thought too! She's going to be so touched!" she exclaimed, jumping all excited.

Hum, I was confused. I was going to ask her about I could give Kinomoto for her upcoming birthday, not for Valentine's day. But, yeah, I guess, I can do both since Daidouji acted like it was the greatest idea.

"So, our little Sakura-chan likes flowers! Every kind of flowers but we know what her favourite are! She likes chocolate but not as much as most girls do. She loves ice cream though. Maybe you could bring her to the ice cream parlor next to the library." Tomoyo suggested.

I took mental notes from what she just said and nodded. I needed to take care of those things after school since Valentine's day was tomorrow. Since it was on a Friday this year, I could ask her out for an ice cream.

My cheeks reddened, I felt all warm. Such a weird feeling, I felt so happy about that thought and imagining her smiling at me.

Its been a moment now since I've felt this way every time I thought about Kinomoto. I didn't want to admit that I love her since I obviously don't love her. I mean she's my best friend, that's all. Its normal to feel happy when we are around our friends, isn't?

"Don't forget that tomorrow, we can wear anything we want, as long as we wear something with red on it." Tomoyo said, before beginning her chores.

"Thank you for reminding me."

* * *

February 14

Sakura POV

"Ow! This is another proof why you're a kaijuu!" Touya yelled after I stepped on his foot.

"Argg!" I yelled before running to school. I was going to be late, well almost late. Again.

Today, since it was Valentine's day, our teacher Mr. Terada told us that we could dress how ever we wanted, as long as we got something red on us.

Obviously, Tomoyo took this opportunity to sew me a short A line dress. It was light pink with small hearts scattered around my waist line. She also made me wear a bow on my hair and there were small bows on my flat shoes too.

It was rather difficult to run with a dress on wearing ballerinas, but oh well.

When I arrived at school, everyone was excited to see how their friends dressed. It was also fun to see how the student counsel decide to decorate the school for Valentine's day.

It wasn't my favourite holiday but I liked it because it wasn't just about love or relationship with your girl or boy friend but also about friendship.

I bought heart shaped chocolates and cinnamon candies to put them in small goodies bags. I tied those see through bags with red ribbons. I also hand made cards for all of my friends.

When I finally arrived in class, I was happy to realize that there were still 5 min left before the bell ring.

"Good morning everyone!" I cheered.

Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun, Naoko-chan, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan and Yamazaki-kun were there and greeted me back. I started distributing my small goodies bag.

"This is so sweet, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naoko.

"This is so thoughtful!" said Chiharu.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan" said a blushing Rika.

"Do you girls know where goodies bags come from? The story starts with- OW!" began Yamazaki before Chiharu punched him in the arms.

We all laughed. We then exchange our cards and Chiharu also got chocolates for everyone.

"I have something for you too Sa- Kinomoto-chan." Started Syaoran.

I smiled at him. I was happy that after a rough beginning, he started to see and accept me as a friend and that the rivalry slowly disappeared.

He murmured me to move away from our friends. When we were in the hallways, he finally said "Happy Valentine's day Kinomoto-chan."

I wasn't sure if it was the light or if he was gradually becoming red. He then handed me a small bouquet of flowers. There were one red rose in the middle and it was surround by red peonies. I learned after that it was his favourites flowers.

I felt warm and truly happy for his thoughtful gesture. He then gave me a hand made card too.

"Can I read it now?" I asked. He nodded his head shyly.

'Happy Valentine's Day Sakura Kinomoto,

I am very happy to have you as a friend as you are a caring and loving person. I want to tell you that I'm grateful for the memories we share and I hope we will make more. Thank you for your friendship as today is all about.

Truly yours, Syaoran-kun.'

It was a simple card but knowing how cold he used to be and how shy he was, I was touched by his words.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" as I hugged him. It was the first time I felt butterflies in my stomach and I didn't realize why.


End file.
